The Mystery of Time
by anime freakgrl
Summary: A Strange girl has a run in with the gang. Strange qualities of this girl leave many questions in their minds. And why is Naraku after her? Read and Review to find out. Just some random idea I had, don’t hurt me!


Kagome and Sango finished packing the final objects into Kagome's bag, Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently waiting for them.

"Are you ready yet?!" he yelled impatiently thinking he had waited longer than was necessary.

"Yes," Kagome answered shortly, her patients running thin with the hanyou.

"Finally!" Inuyasha exclaimed walking away, Miroku following behind with Shippo on his shoulder. Kagome was about to sit him when Sango stopped her.

"Let's just go," she said quietly, tired of the constant yelling. Kagome sighed and nodded following after the others.

The entire day was spent walking around trying to find a sign of Naraku or a jewel shard, but they didn't have any luck that day. In fact they hadn't had any leads on where Naraku might be for about half a month and no jewel shards had appeared for about to weeks. The gang could tell that's he was plotting something; they just wished they knew what it was.

"I'm tired," Kagome said plopping down onto a near by boulder. Inuyasha groaned and Miroku looked ahead of them.

"There's a village up ahead, we can rest there for the night," Miroku said a devious gleam in his eye. Sango hit him on the head with her hiraikotsu knowing he was thinking of the village women.

Kagome giggled and got up brushing off any dirt she might have sat in.

"Lets get going then!"

"Yes, I am sensing a dark presence in this house," Miroku said to the master of the biggest house of the village. The man looked worried and begged Miroku to help him and offered to let them all stay for the night.

"I guess we can't complain," Kagome said as the servants brought trays of delicious food in for them.

"Feh," Inuyasha said stuffing his face with his own food.

Miroku returned from his work and sat down and helped himself to his own tray and all of them soon went to sleep. It was around midnight that Inuyasha woke up smelling a familiar sent and quickly woke the others.

"What is it?" they all asked sleepily.

"It's Naraku, I can smell it! It's near by!"

All of them sat bolt up right all signs of drowsiness gone. Miroku followed Inuyasha out the door while the girls gathered their weapons; Shippo clung to Kagome's shoulder trying to be brave.

Inuyasha led them in the direction of Naraku's smell. When he stopped they were in the middle of a forest in a small clearing. Kagome took a step forward but Inuyasha held out an arm to stop her.

"What is it?" she asked seeing the serious look on his face.

"I smell blood, human blood."

Kagome's eyes filled with confusion and concern. Why would Naraku be with a human, or was it just a coincidence? A loud crash echoed through the forest as Kagura's dance of blades crashed through the trees heading right towards them. They all managed to get out of the way as Kagura came into view.

"Well not exactly who I was looking for but you will do," she said with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha growled and drew his tetsaiga. He charged at her and a long fight began. Unnoticed by any of them, crouched hidden in the leaves of a tree a pair of amethyst watched wide-eyed at the fight before them.

Kagura was sent flying into a tree cuts running along her body, Inuyasha not looking much better. As Kagura felt the battle would not end in her favor she took to the skies, retreating on her feather.

"COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled sending a wind scar after her, but she managed to avoid it.

"Come on Inuyasha let's get your wounds treated," Kagome said pulling her first aid kit out. His injuries weren't severe, but she took care of them anyway as a precaution.

The figure in the tree's seeing the fight was over jumped quietly from the tree, but landed painfully onto an injured leg. Inuyasha heard the leaves rustling and now realized the smell of blood was still around.

"Who's there?!" he yelled and charged to where he heard the sound. There was a small gasp and the sound of someone trying to run away. The person limped away as fast as they could Inuyasha fast on their heals, the others running after him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled wanting him to slow down, but he was out of sight. They soon found out that he had caught up to whatever he was chasing. There was a crash, a scream, a flash of blue light, and then another scream followed by Inuyasha's yell. Shippo held on tightly to Kagome as they sped up to see what had happened.

Inuyasha was lying on his back, smoke coming off his clothes, and a girl leaning against a tree breathing heavily as blood ran down her left leg. The girl was about 15 she had amethyst eyes and dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She had a short navy kimono on and what looked like black leg-ins. She had a katana tied to her side and her right hand was bandaged with a bracelet on it.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked running to his side.

"Damnit," Inuyasha said sitting up, "that girls a miko!"

They all looked at the girl who was going pale as her blood had a race to the bottom of her leg.

"Who are you," Miroku asked sternly, "and why did you use your power to hurt our friend?"

"Because he was chasing me and tackled me to the ground, or am I to assume that this happens everyday? Bedside's he's fine, I only used enough to get him off of me. I saw him fighting Kagura, meaning you are all Naraku's enemies making us allies," the girl finished coldly as she finished her statement.

"Allies?" Kagome restated the girl nodded.

"I am also after Naraku's head. Sadly he is also after me."

"Why?"

The girl looked like she was about to answer but the blood loss had become too great and she collapsed. Kagome ran over to her and tried to stop the bleeding as best she could. Once she had finished Miroku picked her up and carried her back to the house they were staying at.


End file.
